After the turmoil
by tvshowgeek
Summary: A tragedy happened at the Lightman center. Cal seeks comfort and arrives at Gillian's place only to realize that all he wants is her. OS (sorry about the Castle picture...couldn't find where to change it! :/ )


Gill's heart was breaking into pieces. As she was holding Cal against her chest, she couldn't stop the tears from running silently down her cheeks. He was so crushed he couldn't even speak and neither could she. The day was coming to an end now and the room was plunged into darkness. Neither of them had moved, they were just enjoying each other's warmth. Breaking apart would mean returning to the cold reality and Cal couldn't bear the idea of dealing with everything that had happen, so he stayed there, in her embrace, safe. At this point, the only thing he was able to feel were her arms around his chest and on his face. It felt good.

x

Gill was lost in her thoughts now, Cal had felt asleep on her laps a few minutes ago. She was running unconsciously her hands in his hair.

They had died. Just like that. Ria, Eli, Heidi…everyone. When she closed her eyes she could see the bomb going off again. Pieces of glass everywhere, screams. Lots of screaming, and people crying.

Cal and her were coming back from a break at a close coffee shop, they were laughing, he had his arm around her waist and the sun was playing in his eyes. It could have been a perfect afternoon, really.

But then, the building had just collapsed in front of them. It was only a matter of second and before realisation hit them, they were separated. Dust was entering her mouth and pieces of wood were scratching her everywhere. She had blood on her hands but other than that she was actually fine. Except that she couldn't find Cal.

The paramedic had forced her to take some pills and to go home get some rest. She had insisted on finding her partner but was way too weak to actually go look for him and despite her protests, a young doctor had call an ambulance. Then she had stayed home, unable to do anything, still in deep shock. She wanted to prevent any thought from crossing her mind but couldn't' help being scared to death about the lives of her employees and partner. Gillian was mad at herself for leaving the scene, but deep inside she knew there was nothing she could have done but go home and wait.

Well, she had been waiting, for hours, sitting on the floor, knees against her chest and hands shaking.

Then, she'd heard a knock at the door. What if it was a police officer telling her that not only everyone in the building had died…but Cal too? Though, she needs to know. So she had stood up and opened the door with a dreadful look on her face. But relief had washed over her when she'd seen who was standing on the threshold. A weak smile had appeared on his face too when he'd realised she was home and alive. They'd hugged, for what had seemed to be eternity but they actually needed that. She had dragged him to her kitchen then, in order to get the blood out of his face. While she was looking for some alcohol, he had crushed on the sofa where she had slid next to him.

x

Remembering all of the events had brought pain, a lot of it, but relief too, to know that Cal was here. She smiled tenderly as she stroke his hair. Later, sleep finally came to her and she gave in.

x

A ray of sun pierced through the curtains and landed on Cal's cheek. He cracked an eye open, red from sadness and fatigue. He then straightened himself on the couch, only to realise that he wasn't alone. Everything came back to him and he felt as if a lump was stuck in his throat. He gently kissed Gill's hair and decided to let her enjoy the blissfulness of sleep a while longer. Cal thought that they both needed a real, solid breakfast so he looked for some eggs and flour to make pancakes. A moment later, as he was holding the pan, a sound made him look up and he saw Gillian coming toward him.

« Sorry, didn't mean to wake you luv' » he said.

« It's okay, it's smelled delicious, I couldn't resist » she answered in a soft smile. She entered the kitchen and leant against the table. A silence settled between them and they stared at each other for a moment. Swallowing, Cal finally broke it.

« Thank you » he said.

She looked startled « for what? »

« For being there, always » he paused for a second before adding, « we lived a tragedy Gill', those you think you can only find in movies or books. Look, I don't know how we're going to move on with our lives, how… we're supposed to forget, but what I do know is that I can't do it without you, I really can't. » He was now staring at the floor, realising that maybe he had just crossed the imaginary line that was standing between them. But that's exactly what he was trying to say anyway: the hell with that shitty line! It was time, he wanted them to be more than co-workers; he wanted to be her life partner. A smile spread across his features, as he knew exactly what he was looking for. Cal looked up, straight in her eyes. "I'm tired of this dance we're doing, I want more Gill'. I'm sorry it took me so long to realise it, I'm sorry I wasn't always the man you could lean on, but I want to fix that now." He sighed, "It's true, I'm not sure I deserve a second chance but if you're willing to give me one you'd make me the happiest man on earth...because there's no way I can go back to my life without you by my side. Life's too short to be fooling around and I don't want to miss my chance to be happy and maybe make you happy too."

Gillian was flabbergasted, she had never seen Cal speak so much at once. She was trying to untangle the turmoil of feeling growing inside her. She loved Cal, always had, but wasn't he just freaking out about the recent events? The last thing she wanted was to jump into this only to get her heart broken in a few months. There was only one way to know how real his feelings were, so she looked up and scanned his face. He understood right away and opened himself to let her read him. What she saw brought tears to her eyes: just love, true love nothing more, nothing less. She had never seen him so exposed, so open hearted. He was ready…and so was she.

Gillian came closer to him and brushed her fingers on his cheek "We're going to figure it out Cal" she smiled "and we're going to make it work". She leaned a little closer, until there lips met, in a kiss holding hope about the future, about their future.

**What do you think? any good? :) please leave me a little review!**


End file.
